


Power Play

by XMadamRoseX



Series: The Full Picture [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Hotel scene missing from Dare. Victor drags the handsy Bronze Medalist back to his hotel room.





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story… Chapter 1 of Dare was A) suppose to be a stand alone and B) was supposed to be my Victor/Otabek Bingo Square. We all know how well that worked out. So here you go! The missing hotel scene!
> 
> For that Story: [Dare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12919890/chapters/29521470)
> 
> Chapter Song:[ 3OH!3 - STARSTRUKK (Feat. Katy Perry)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvf--10EYXw) Mainly for the single line of “I think I should know how to make love to something Innocent without leaving my fingerprints out”

Otabek had Victor pinned to the elevator wall as he held onto his shirt and shoved his tongue down Victor’s throat. The Kazakh skater had been so quiet during the competition, but now he was taking full control of the situation. No one ever did that with Victor, no one ever tried to rip control from him. Otabek was nearly a decade younger than him and had a fire that Victor simply wanted to devour. He was going to do everthing in his power to forget the beautiful man that has quite literally swept him off his feet months ago. He was going to consume this young skater and show him exactly who he was playing with.

The elevator door dinged for the floor and opened slowly. Victor smirked as he pushed the smaller man off him. “You’re feisty for someone who had so few words.” He pulled Otabek with him out of the doors and pulled his hotel room keycard from his pocket. “Bite” he lifted it to the smirking mouth and suppressed a moan as the man flicked the card into his mouth with his tongue. “Good boy”. In one fluid sweep he had Otabek over his shoulder and started down the hall.

“Oh!” Otabek squirmed slightly. “Oh! Okay! Skater ass, my favorite!” Victor smacked the ass near his head and laughed as Otabek jiggled it back at him. “Thank you, sir, may I have another?” He giggled in a way only someone who had drank half a bottle of whiskey could.

Victor raised his eyebrow as he reached back. “Maybe, if you are good. Keycard?” This was going to be even more fun than he expected.

Otabek moaned as he dropped the keycard into Victor’s hand. “Being good is no fun.” He pulled Victor’s shirt up and ran his nails up the bare skin. “I’m so much better at bad.” His voice was thick and sultry as he moved his hands back down to skim just inside Victor’s pants.

Victor couldn’t focus on lock enough to get the key in. This guy was going to be trouble. He was certainly going to test the limits. “I see. Ah!” The door finally unlocked and swung open. He had Otabek on his feet in moments and spun, pressed against the wall. “Do you have any idea who you are playing with?” He squeezed the smaller mans wrists as he slowly pinned them to the wall on either side of his head. “No one ever challenges me. No one ever pushes for control.” He leaned in close and ghosted his mouth along his cheek to the small ear. “Do you know why?”

Otabek groaned and pulled on his wrists as Victor sucked the earlobe into his mouth. “mmmhm, they are scared of you. The perfect Victor Nikiforov. But… ah… But I’m not scared of you.” Victor had moved down his neck and nipped at the soft skin. Otabek was breathing deeply as he tried to keep his focus. He pushed back harsh and spun to face Victor. “I’m going to be better than you. I’ll make everyone know exactly what Kazakhstan is capable of.”

Victor pulled back and looked the boy in the eyes. “Look at you. So much passion. Good.” He was much stronger than Victor had given him credit for. He wasn’t just another young skater chasing the fame and glory, he was a fighter. For that he would get Victor’s respect. “Now. Let’s put that passion to the test” He captured the Kazakh’s lips again, He had released his wrists only to grab his ass firmly. Otabek’s arms locked around his neck as he threw his legs around Victor’s waist. He kicked his shoes off behind Victor as the Russian kicked his off just as quickly.

Soon Otabek rolled his hips and moaned into him. He had unwound his arms and was pulling on Victor’s shirt again, pulling it up and breaking the kiss with a gasp as he pulled the shirt over Victor’s head. His dark eyes were nearly blown out with black as he glared at Victor. “That’s better.” He leaned forward to kiss along the pale skin in front of him. Victor’s head falling back with a groan, his hands kneading the firm globes in his hands. He needed this boy and he needed him now. He jerked them off the wall and stumbled to the bed, tossing the smaller man down.

Victor was on Otabek before he could finish bouncing. “Far too many clothes.” He ran his hands up the sides in front of him, pushing the shirt with him as Otabek worked at the buttons on his pants. He leaned up as Victor pulled his shirt off and threw it over his head, coming back to pull the tight jeans down the tanned and firm legs. He moaned as he fell to his knees and pulled Otabek to the edge of the bed. The tight boxers were a near insult to Victor as he ripped them off. Moaning at the sight in front of him.

Otabek shouted out as Victor scooped him up in his mouth. His half hard cock growing quickly as Victor worked him. The guy was huge. This would have to happen again, he would have that in him. But tonight, tonight he wanted to bury himself as deep as he could in this young ass. Pulling off with a quick pop he moaned. “You are so going in my phone.” He stood as the man panted on the bed, his eyes glassed over slightly. He looked far too good to not save. He was still drunk and wanted to remember this moment and this sight. He pulled his phone out quickly and snapped a photo before throwing the phone on the bed and opening the nightstand.

Otabek raised himself up and smiled. “Something to remember me by?” Victor smirked back and poured the lube on his fingers, flipping Otabek with his other hand. He was sure he’d made the right choice, the kids ass was a sight to behold also. Running his unlubed hand down the back squeezing the firm muscles as he went, until he was able to spread the cheeks and circle a finger around the tight rim. Otabek was moaning as he breathed into the blanket. “I don’t bottom mu- Ah Oh fuck!” Victor smirked as he shoved a finger in to the knuckle and pulled out just as quick.

“Good. Then let me make you remember this next time you do?” He continued to press in and out of him, adding fingers as the man below him moaned louder and louder, his name a whisper on his soft lips. “Let me hear you.” Otabek nearly screeched as Victor scissored his fingers even wider. He had no plans to go easy on the smaller man and wanted him as prepared as possible.

By the time he shimmied out of his slacks he was straining his pants to the point of stretching them out. Otabek lay panting on the bed in a daze, he’d stopped just before he could come and had been cursed out for it. Victor grinned as he watched the boy wither on the bed. He couldn’t help pulling his hand back and bringing it down on the firm ass, rewarded with another screech. Otabek laid his cheek on the bed, his face flushed and sweat dripping down his forehead. “Please…” His voice barely a whisper.

Victor hit him again. “What was that?” He wanted to show this determined boy his place.

“Please… Please…” Otabek was a little louder but not enough for Victor’s liking.

“Please what? Please keep going? Okay.” He brought his hand down on the other check and held his breath as the heat coursed through him as the skin turned red.

“AH! Please fuck me. Victor… Fuck me!” Victor laughed as he grabbed the tanned hip with one hand and lined himself up with the other.

“All you had to do is ask.” He thrusted in fully and moaned as Otabek let out a strangled cry and buried his face in the bed. Victor pulled back and growled. “No.” He grabbed the dark hair and pulled his face up off the bed. “I said I want to hear you.” He slammed back in, over and over. Each sob and moan, simply making him drive into the tight ass more.

Otabek reached out and held onto the bed as each thrust pushed him a little further up, only to be pulled back harshly by Victor. “Yes. Victor! Nagh!” He started to push back with each thrust, chasing his own release. Victor was so close. Otabek was so tight, even with all the prep. He pressed Otabek flat to the bed and slammed into him even harder. Only a few more thrusts later, Otabek tightened around him with another loud yell as Victor thrust a handful more times before he felt himself snap and spill into the tight hole.

Otabek shook below him as he tried to catch his breath and Victor fell next to him. “Shit. I really hope I remember this tomorrow.” Victor laughed as he closed his eyes. “Yea. Me too.” The full force of the drinks finally hit them as they both passed out where they laid.

 

The next morning Victor woke up naked on his bed and questionably sicky mess on the bed next to him. We he had certainly done something with Otabek. He sat up and groaned there was a paper on his night stand next to his phone.

_Victor,_

_Call me next time we line up at a competition. Gold gets to top._

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_-Otabek Altin._

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Note: Also for anyone reading my Thousand Words story this is part of that Universe. This story and Chapter 1 of Dare are Pre- Thousand Words and Chapters 2 and 3 are post Thousand Words, 1 year out from show cannon. There is a little flux in there, but Seung Gil is coming up in chapters of Thousand Words soon! Also, did you catch that someone is lying in Thousand Words?


End file.
